vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
Black Lake
A small reservoir lake in the Northern California Tribal Confederation lands. Black Lake is difficult to access, fire roads being the only way to get there, and it isn't indicated in any of the signage in the area. There is one camping area, long abandoned. Troubled Past The Black Lake area has been considered an unfortunate location since the building of the dam in the 1950s. Some tales claim that a Wintu burial ground was flooded in the creation of the lake and the troubles stem from that. Others claim that the ground flooded by the lake was used for dark rituals from the 1880 through the 1920s and the uncleansed remains of these rituals is the cause. Trouble started shortly after the lake filled. The first of several planned campgrounds was built on the Northeast branch of the lake. An unhealthy number of accidents occurred among the workmen. It ended with the improbable drowning death of a workman building the boat pier. It was if the Lake had tasted blood and wanted more. The campground was used for only two years. Again, frequent and improbable accidents were suffered by campers and staff. In both years there was a death, again by drowning. In the second case the body was never recovered. The campground was abandoned. The Black History After the third death at the site a priest was called out to bless the area. Witnesses reported that he was driven off the land. The National Parks Service abandoned the campgrounds as is. They built a gate across the road and locked it, and then lost the key. Sometime later, it is believed by some, that the Location was used by werewolves to hide out from mundane society. Even they did not stay long. The location had its way with the Moon madness. Not even werewolves could avoid the nebulous curse. Various occult groups have used the abandoned campground for various nefarious purposes. All that has been done on that location is not known. At least one major breakout in the pre Great Purge era is known to have happened there. It closed without outside incident and evidence was only obtained indirectly. In 1968 Susan Seagull drove her VW in to the lake and drowned in an apparent suicide. After this event there has not been a drowning death reported at the lake. Tribal Occupation With the founding of the Northern California Tribal Confederation it was decided that the location needed intensive cleansing. Shamans Stalking Panther and Under the Stars spent ten days dancing at various locations around the lake. Even though they completed their rituals they recommended that the bad medicine was still present, and the location should not be used. The tribe took the advice. Signs indicating the lake were removed. Roads to and around the lake were maintained no more than necessary for fire suppression. Current Use The location has been used by Bureau 13 for various activities, always with great care to the occult past of the area. In association with the Mana Storm The Rats were first transported to Black Lake by the VCPD SIS. This included the landing of the Greyhawke flying ship the AIS Vigilant which crushed what was left of the boat pier when landing. The Outsider Julian cured the Rats of their affliction there. In 2004 during an operation a creature of madness rose from the lake. The Outsider Helenanna went after it. Supported by fire from B-13 agents she went hand to tentacle with the beast. This combined attack was successful and the creature was destroyed. Afterwards she blessed the land and water in the name of her gods. There was a notable lighting of the atmosphere in the area. Due to the blessing or the death of the thing is unknown. The area is still treated with caution. Category:Earth Gazetteer Category:Supernatural Category:NCTC Category:California